Encontrando sueños
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [61º Juegos del Hambre, Slash] Hay quienes viven para perseguir sus sueños, para tropezar y levantarse. Hay quienes no saben para qué viven y dejan que otros se lo digan. Pero conocerse puede cambiarlo todo. [Este fic es para Alphabetta por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león]


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Alphabetta_, por el Intercambio _"_Debajo del árbol_"_ del foro _El diente de león_.

**Nota:** Historia de los 61º Juegos del Hambre, poco después de que Wiress ganara y poco antes de Gloss y Cashmere.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Encontrando sueños ~**

.

**Syros Binary, 18 años - Distrito Tres**

Escucho a Dee llorando. Debe ser la cuarta o quinta vez esta noche. Mamá intenta calmarla, pero no hay manera. Los bebés no entienden que a veces no hay nada para llenar su estómago, que su madre no puede producir leche si no come, que en el mundo algunos usan trajes llenos de pedrería y otros llevarán el mismo trapo de por vida.

Oigo la puerta de casa, papá ya ha llegado. Hace horas extra cada noche. Pero todavía no le han pagado ninguna.

Me levanto por fin, harto de escuchar cómo lloran madre e hija. Mi padre me dedica una larga mirada cuando me siento a la mesa leyendo algunos papeles. Son los planos del mecanismo de un reloj, un ricachón nos ha encargado arreglarlo.

—Syros, tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué esta vez? —pregunto, levantando la cabeza.

Sus ojos oscuros, idénticos a los míos, parecen más cansados que nunca.

—Esta noche vendrás conmigo. Necesitamos más manos, o no acabaremos las máquinas a tiempo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a trabajar contigo. He conseguido el puesto de ayudante del técnico. Aprenderé suficiente para poder ser inventor. Al principio no cobraré mucho, pero después…

Lo veía venir, pero igualmente tengo que esforzarme para no asustarme cuando da un golpe en la mesa. Mamá le regaña, no consigue nada. Papá sigue mirándome con decepción.

—¡Tienes que traer comida! ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! Y la única manera es que trabajes conmigo. Antes me daban igual tus estúpidas aficiones, pero desde que tu hermana nació…

—¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con ello? Os quiero a los tres, pero eso no significa que vaya echar a perder mi vida sin intentar conseguir lo que quiero.

—¡Despierta! ¡Te ha tocado nacer aquí, en una familia pobre, en un distrito pobre! Los sueños solo pueden perseguirlos los capitolinos.

—No. Los sueños los persiguen los luchadores. Pero tranquilo, dejaré de ser una carga, me buscaré otro sitio donde vivir.

Me pongo en pie, así soy más alto que él. Cojo mis pocas pertenencias y voy hacia la puerta. Mamá me intercepta, con Dee en brazos. Me siento mal al mirarlas. Ellas no tienen la culpa de la vida que nos ha tocado.

—Suerte hoy, hijo —me desea. Casi lo había olvidado, es mi última Cosecha.

Doy un beso en la frente a cada una y salgo sin mirar a mi padre. Horas después, cuando mi nombre sale de la urna, me arrepiento. Quizá solo estaba siendo un egoísta. Ya no seré inventor, solo me quedaré en ayudante de técnico. Y moriré como tributo.

**Caden Zircon, 17 años - Distrito Uno**

—¡Me presento voluntario! —grito, casi antes de que terminen de leer el nombre.

Nunca me ha gustado la teatralidad de muchos profesionales, que esperan para crear tensión. Camino hasta el escenario y doy la mano a Ruby, la chica que sacó la puntuación más alta. Me sonríe, pero hay un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tendré que cuidarme las espaldas.

El escolta da grititos de emoción, Ruby saluda a la multitud como si les perdonara la vida por poder mirarla. Y yo clavo los ojos en el horizonte. No me interesan estos vítores, tampoco la satisfacción de mis padres, ni la envidia de los otros chicos de la Academia. No hay nada que me interese. Quizá por eso estoy aquí. Por solo guiarme por los intereses de otros.

Nos hacen entrar al Edificio de Justicia. Me sorprende ver el interior decorado con tanto lujo, puede que tengan razón cuando dicen que en el Uno somos unos vanidosos. Nos meten a cada uno en una sala para poder recibir a quienes se quieran despedir de nosotros.

Mi padre se dedica a darme los mismos consejos que me ha relatado toda la vida. Los ojos le brillan de emoción. Juraría que hasta su pelo vuelve a ser del mismo tono rubio que he heredado. Mi madre no presta demasiada atención, aunque también me habla de modales y estilo, para que no olvide mi imagen. Según ellos, a un Vencedor lo hacen las pequeñas cosas. Me han formado para ello desde que nací. O, más bien, me tuvieron para que lo fuera.

La familia Zircon tuvo bastante poder antaño, al menos es lo que papá cuenta. Tenían la perfumería favorita del Capitolio y podían vivir casi tan bien como ellos, mi abuela incluso se permitió hacerse algunos tatuajes en la cara. Todo hasta que surgió una empresa para hacer la competencia y se quedó con el negocio. El resto es historia.

Nunca he entendido esa necesidad de más. Vivimos bien, papá es entrenador en la Academia y mamá trabaja de asesora de estilistas. Incluso el año pasado ayudó al diseño del vestuario del desfile para los tributos del Uno. Pero para ellos nunca es suficiente. Quieren llegar muy arriba y por eso me tuvieron.

Cuando se marchan me siento extrañamente más vacío que de costumbre. Ni siquiera me sorprende tener otra visita, estoy ocupado preguntándome cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

El puño de Gloss se estrella contra mi mandíbula. No hago nada para defenderme, pero su hermana se interpone.

—¡Aparta, Cashmere!

—Solo conseguirás que te castiguen y así perderás puntos para la Cosecha del año que viene.

Él resopla, pero parece calmarse. Me mira con odio y escupe junto a mí, que he quedado tirado en el suelo.

—Zircon, sabes que este era mi año. Si vuelves con vida me encargaré de que sea por poco tiempo.

Gloss y Cashmere salen antes de que pueda contestar. Me enderezo y paso una mano por mi mandíbula, creo que me saldrá un hematoma. Me lo merezco. Mi padre amañó las pruebas para que yo ganara y todo el mundo lo sospecha. Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, representando al Uno en los sexagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Ojalá no estuviera aquí.

**Syros Binary**

Data no para de llorar. Empezó cuando entramos al tren y sigue haciéndolo. Wiress parece nerviosa, le da algunas palmadas torpes en la espalda.

—Todo saldrá…

—Bien. —Parece que Beetee suele acabar sus frases.

Son una curiosa pareja nuestros mentores. Recuerdo los Juegos de ambos, no hay muchos Vencedores en el Tres, y Wiress ganó hace poco. Le dedican algunas palabras de ánimo a mi compañera mientras yo miro por la ventana.

Es extraño, pero estoy un poco emocionado. Siempre quise subir a un tren, no es lo mismo leer sobre ello que verlo. Si soy sincero, me decepciona un poco la falta de sensación de movimiento. Aunque supongo que eso es algo bueno.

También me siento bien porque que esté aquí hace que no haya otro chico que va directo a la muerte. Eso sí, soy lo bastante egoísta como para desear haber tenido más suerte.

—Syros, ven con nosotros, por favor —me pide Beetee.

Me siento en la mesa y miro a mi plato. Se me revuelve el estómago solo de imaginarme el delicioso sabor que tendrá todo, un sabor que espero que mi hermana Dee nunca llegue a probar. Eso solo significaría que tendría el mismo final que yo.

Data me mira, con los ojos hinchados. Es pequeña, muy blanca y de pelo oscuro. Como casi todos en el Tres. Yo sobresalgo de la media en altura, nadie se explica cómo crecí tanto. Pero no es algo bueno, unos huesos más largos solo significan carne más tirante para cubrirlos. Y el resultado es mi aspecto enfermizo.

—¿Cuáles cualidades creéis que son indispensables para un Vencedor? —pregunta Beetee, de pronto me siento de vuelta a la escuela.

—Fuerza —responde mi compañera.

—No. —Wiress intercambia una sonrisa con el otro mentor—. Nosotros no tenemos.

—Suerte —digo, convencido.

—La suerte puede buscarse…

—Y siempre se encuentra, pero a veces es mala.

La mujer desvía la mirada y la clava en su plato. He oído que quedó un poco tocada tras sus Juegos, se volvió más retraída y tímida. Algunos creen que está algo perturbada. Desde luego lo parece, con esa coleta baja tan despeinada. Yo me pregunto si alguien puede sobrevivir a esta atrocidad sin quedar medio loco.

—Mira, Syros, hay algo que tienes que tener claro —dice Beetee, mientras limpia sus gafas con un extremo del mantel—. Cualquiera puede ganar. Algunos tendrán más fuerza o más destreza, pero la Arena es otra ficha más del Juego, una importante. El intelecto puede ser un arma muy fuerte, si sabes usarlo.

En ese momento llega nuestra escolta a parlotear sobre los colores de moda y yo dejo que mi mente se vaya lejos. A algún lugar donde Dee no tendría que vivir seis Cosechas ni sentirse culpable cada vez que no sea elegida. A uno donde yo pudiera ver crecer a mi hermana y cumplir mi sueño de ser inventor. Y donde mis padres se sentirían orgullosos porque persiguiera metas que pueden hacerse realidad.

**Caden Zircon**

Ruby da golpecitos con sus uñas recién pintadas de rojo, como toda nuestra vestimenta. Me da la sensación de que han diseñado nuestra ropa alrededor de la piedra que le da el nombre a mi compañera. Seguramente mis padres no pasen por alto ese detalle. No les hará gracia que no me lleve la atención.

Me he mirado en el espejo y doy miedo. El maquillaje que me han puesto también es rojo. No sé en el Capitolio, pero si caminara por el Uno a todo el mundo le parecería que estoy lleno de sangre. Quizá esa también era la intención de los estilistas.

No me siento muy aterrador. Aunque las miradas que me lanzan algunos tributos me hacen pensar que sí lo soy.

—Mira, ahí llegan los del Dos —dice Ruby, con tono impaciente.

Se nos acercan. Como la mayoría de los del Dos, ambos son muy musculosos. Yo también lo soy, pero Roland me gana en estatura. Me evalúa con la mirada antes de empezar a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto sus palabras se transforman en un zumbido de fondo para mis oídos. Habla de honor, de poner en buen lugar al distrito y de un montón de tonterías que a mi padre le encantarían.

Oreta, su compañera, que parece tan hombre como nosotros dos, asiente con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Ruby intenta intervenir en el monólogo sin resultado alguno. Está claro que a Roland le gusta hablar.

Nuestros mentores nos hacen subir a los carros y casi me siento agradecido. Después recuerdo que hay una multitud esperándome al otro lado. Un montón de personas ávidas de ver mi sangre correr o de que yo derrame la de los demás.

Me he preparado toda mi vida para esto, no tengo miedo. No puedo tenerlo. Tampoco puedo dudar.

Miro por encima del hombro, mientras Ruby se arregla su larga melena rubia. Veo llegar a la otra pareja de futuros aliados, los del Cuatro, pero no me detengo a prestarles atención. Porque mis ojos se encuentran con otros a medio camino.

Son oscuros, desde aquí parecen negros. No me miran con miedo o asco, como el resto de los tributos no profesionales, sino con lástima.

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me tiene lástima?

El carro se mueve de pronto y tengo que agarrarme para no caer. Ruby me regaña hasta que recobro la compostura, pero mi cabeza sigue dándole vueltas. Y mientras miles de ojos me observan en el desfile, yo solo puedo imaginar esos tan oscuros clavados en mi nuca. Mirándome como si me estuviera perdiendo algo importante.

**Syros Binary**

Unto la tostada sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hago. Me concentro en no perderme ni una de las palabras de Beetee, que me está explicando el funcionamiento de un alambre en el que está trabajando. Por lo que dice, tiene muchas ambiciones con este invento, me pregunto si podrá crearlo. El mayor inconveniente que veo es conseguir que no se queme al conducir tanta energía.

Wiress llega, ha ido a despertar a Data. Mi compañera parece tan mal como ayer. Le afectó mucho ver a los demás tributos y el resumen de las Cosechas, se fue a su habitación gritando que iba a morir.

Todos lo sabemos. Pero la remota posibilidad de tener buena suerte es lo que nos mantiene en pie.

Nuestros mentores nos aconsejan que pasemos por puestos diferentes, que busquemos un arma básica y sencilla de manejar, que aprendamos cosas sobre supervivencia y hagamos ejercicio. No sé a quién quieren engañar, en dos días no podremos aprender nada que llame la atención a los Vigilantes ni tampoco algo que marque la diferencia entre vivir o no.

La suerte: todo se rige por ella. El azar. Si el mundo tuviera reglas lógicas sería muy distinto.

Bajamos a la Sala de Entrenamiento. Algunos tributos ya han llegado y se están poniendo en fila delante de una mujer, supongo que la entrenadora.

Me cruzo de brazos y le doy un ligero codazo a Data, para que deje de temblar. Ella capta el mensaje e imita mi gesto para intentar disimular su nerviosismo. Los tributos del Uno pasan delante de nosotros, parecen bastante más normales sin ese maquillaje rojo, los típicos profesionales rubios de ese distrito.

El chico gira la cabeza y me mira fijamente. Como anoche, antes del desfile. Parece desconcertado. Veo algo en esos ojos claros, ¿curiosidad? No podría saberlo.

Lo único que puedo pensar al mirarlos es en la pena que me dan. Personas sin cerebro, que son criados como animales para que se lancen a un campo de lucha a muerte. Hijos a los que sus padres no quieren lo suficiente como para temer por su vida. Humanos que no pueden ser llamados así, porque en el momento en el que disfrutan con la primera muerte se transforman en bestias. Me dan lástima. Nunca sabrán lo que es vivir de verdad. No conocerán el sabor amargo que dejan las decepciones ni tampoco lo dulce que es tener un sueño.

El chico tarda en apartar la mirada, solo cuando se unen a los del Dos y el Cuatro deja de prestarme atención.

Tras algunas indicaciones de la entrenadora, nos dispersamos. Empleo gran parte de la mañana en aprender a reconocer alimentos comestibles o pequeñas cosas de supervivencia que pueden servirme, como encender una hoguera o buscar refugio. Después intento pasar una pista de obstáculos con unos resultados ridículos. Como con Data, pero ninguno dice nada, simplemente compartimos la mesa. Más tarde trato de aprender a manejar la navaja, es útil y puede ayudarme a defenderme.

Los tributos del Ocho se me acercan a mitad de la tarde.

—Hola, me llamo Lisle —se presenta la chica. Es bastante alta y parece musculosa. Tiene una nariz enorme—. Este es Bobbin, mi aliado. Venimos a pedirte que te unas a nosotros.

El niño es otra historia. Creo que tiene trece o catorce años, no lo recuerdo. Le saco cuatro seguro. Y también varias cabezas de altura. Juguetea con un anzuelo que debe haber cogido del puesto de pesca, si le pillan con él fuera de donde debe puede meterse en problemas. Le sostengo la mano con cuidado para no pincharme y hago que lo esconda, porque un agente nos mira no muy lejos.

—Lo siento, iré a la Arena solo.

—¿Estás seguro? —insiste Lisle—. Perderás una buena oportunidad.

—Gracias, pero lo tengo claro.

—Lo respeto.

—Podríais decírselo a mi compañera de distrito.

Bobbin gira la cabeza para mirar a Data, que sigue intentando acertar en una diana con una ballesta. No ha dado una.

—No nos interesa —dice el niño—. Ya soy yo lo bastante débil como para unir alguien más que lo sea.

Me sorprende su sinceridad. Se marchan sin que llegue a decirles algo más. Pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tengo claro que no quiero crear vínculos con nadie, solo lo dificultaría todo. Nacemos solos y morimos solos. Que nos hagamos compañía en el camino simplemente es un regalo con fecha de caducidad.

Una mirada me saca de mis pensamientos. Es el chico del Uno otra vez. No me ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo el día.

Quizá debería preocuparme, es un profesional. Pero no puedo. Cada vez que nos hemos mirado he sentido que comprendía un poco más cómo se siente. Parece perdido, carente de emoción, como si realmente no quisiera estar aquí.

Puede que solo esté imaginando cosas imposibles. ¿Un profesional que no se muere de ganas de matar? Absurdo. ¿Por qué se habría presentado voluntario entonces?

**Caden Zircon**

Sueño con esos ojos negros. Me persiguen en la oscuridad de una habitación cerrada, donde no puedo esconderme. Por alguna razón, parecen irradiar luz, aunque solo den más tinieblas. Me observan, me juzgan, me tienen lástima. Intento apartarme de ellos pero me hipnotizan y acabo pasando las horas sin poder dejar de mirarlos.

Cuando me despierto, sé que es una tontería. ¿Por qué me obsesiono por la impresión que causo en el chico del Tres? Es cierto que no comprendo su forma de mirarnos, pero no tendría por qué importarme. No me importa, ¿cierto?

Me doy una ducha rápida y voy a desayunar. Al bajar a la Sala de Entrenamiento lo primero que hago es buscarlo.

Se llama Syros. He visto un resumen de las Cosechas mientras desayunaba.

Me late el corazón más fuerte de lo normal cuando el ascensor se abre y él sale. Pronto su mirada oscura se encuentra con la mía. Creo que me hipnotiza, igual que en el sueño. Pero esta vez veo algo de inquietud en ella.

¿Qué le preocupa?

Menuda pregunta más estúpida. Probablemente le esté dando miedo.

—Tendría que haber meado antes de bajar, a ver si llegan todos porque no me aguanto —dice Temis.

Roland y yo nos reímos, los demás la miran o sorprendidos o con desprecio. En esto último gana Ruby. Todavía no sé si habrá alguna persona a la que ella pueda apreciar. Creo que no recibió ninguna visita antes de que subiéramos al tren.

Temis, la tributo del Cuatro, hace un gracioso baile intentando contener las ganas de ir al baño. Su corto pelo color bronce pega bien con su piel tostada. Y debe ser guapa, porque varios de los chicos no le quitan los ojos de encima. A mí nunca me han llamado la atención las mujeres en ese sentido, supongo que soy joven para eso. Me falta un año para la mayoría de edad.

—Dile a tu compañera que se esté quieta, me pone nerviosa —exige Oreta al chico del Cuatro.

Saevin se mira las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y no responde. Creo que está aquí simplemente por hacer algo, o por exigencia de su mentora Mags, porque apenas habla. Me parece que lo aburrimos. Si soy sincero, a mí también me aburren. De lo único que han hablado es de las personas a las que matarán, de qué puntos débiles detectan, de qué harán con el dinero cuando ganen. Nada de eso me llama la atención.

Por acto reflejo, empiezo a buscar a Syros por la sala. Lo veo al fondo, apoyado en una pared y compartiendo un largo silencio con su compañera. Me reprendo a mí mismo. Tengo que dejar de mirarlo, seguro que lo asusto.

Cuando la entrenadora nos recuerda algunas indicaciones, tenemos vía libre para entrenar. Nos separamos para dedicar un rato cada uno a su propia arma. Así que paso varias horas manejando hachas. Es un arma poco usada por profesionales, pero mi padre siempre las prefirió. Además decía que así quitaría como peligro potencial a los tributos del Siete, que suelen manejarlas.

Llega la hora de comer, Ruby viene a buscarme y parlotea sobre tonterías.

—Mi madre se empeñaba en comprarme todo azul, cuando yo siempre he preferido el rojo. ¡En el desfile se vio! El rojo me resalta las facciones… —Se choca contra alguien y yo siento un nerviosismo que no consigo entender—. ¡Oye, tú! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

—Mira tú, eres la que se ha chocado —replica Syros.

Su voz es suave, profunda, misteriosa. No puedo saber qué emoción hay tras sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Mi compañera saca su mirada asesina, esto no puede acabar bien.

Me interpongo entre ambos. Querría pensar que para asegurarme de que el chico no le hará nada a Ruby, pero no me puedo engañar a mí mismo. Por alguna razón, no me hace gracia pensar que ella le haga daño. ¿Estoy volviéndome loco?

De todas formas, consigo disimular. Simplemente me pongo en medio y extiendo un brazo hacia cada uno, sin tocarlos.

—Creo que no eres consciente de dónde estás metido —dice Ruby, al ver que Syros sigue mirándola impasible.

Pero sus palabras parecen activar algo en él.

—¡Tú eres la que no lo sabe! Año tras año he tenido que ver morir a otros por mi culpa. Cada año un chico venía a los Juegos ocupando un lugar que podría ser mío. ¡Y vosotros venís buscando gloria!

Parece realmente furioso. Ha dado algunos pasos hacia delante, así que me vuelvo hacia él y pongo las manos en sus hombros. Se detiene y me mira.

Sus ojos negros están cerca de los míos. Me siento tentado de acercarme más. De preguntarle más. Quiero saber qué se esconde en su cabeza, qué piensa, qué siente.

Aprieta los dientes y de un empujón me aparta. Hay ira en esa mirada oscura.

Y yo, por primera vez, me siento una basura.

Un Agente de la paz nos obliga a separarnos. Syros se va al comedor y se sienta con su compañera. Yo he perdido el apetito. Ruby empieza a insultarlo y a decir todo lo que hará para que su muerte sea lenta.

—Cállate —suelto, sin pensar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Guárdate eso para la Arena. —Por alguna razón, siento mucha rabia.

La dejo con la palabra en la boca, ignoro a mis demás aliados que me preguntan qué ha pasado y vuelvo a coger las hachas. Las tiro una y otra vez, intentando desahogarme. Los muñecos se transforman en astillas pero eso no me tranquiliza. Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo escapar de mis pensamientos.

Vamos directo a los Juegos del Hambre. Aunque el resto de los tributos sea considerado casi ganado por los profesionales, ellos también son personas. Gente arrancada de sus familias. Chicos y chicas con sentimientos, con vivencias, con un futuro.

¿Es posible que no lo haya pensado nunca? ¿De verdad he sido tan imbécil?

No sé qué es esta sensación. Tal vez la misma que tuvo Syros cuando vio a otros chicos ocupando su lugar. Culpabilidad.

**Syros Binary**

—¿Quieres ser mi aliado?

La pregunta de Data me pilla desprevenido. Volvemos a estar en el ascensor, aunque esta vez de camino a los entrenamientos privados. Lo bueno es que no tendremos que esperar mucho, el distrito Tres es de los primeros.

Miro a mi compañera y aprieto los labios. Un poco tarde para esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, pero no. No te lo tomes personal, ya he rechazado a los tributos del Ocho. Quiero hacer esto solo.

—Eres un hipócrita. —Creo que está a punto de llorar.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Si te ofreciera una alianza alguno de los profesionales, no la rechazarías.

Caden, el chico del Uno, viene a mi cabeza. Recuerdo cómo se interpuso entre su aliada y yo. Cómo me sujetó. Por alguna razón, no me pareció que fuera por mal, me sentí protegido.

Y no puedo pensar así. Es un asesino, igual que todos los profesionales, que me mire de forma distinta no cambia nada.

—No —digo, tajante—. Nunca aceptaría aliarme con uno de ellos.

Data parece creerme. Asiente con la cabeza y aprieta los puños, tiembla un poco. Cuando llegamos abajo veo que hay mesas puestas en una sala grande. Se va a un rincón y yo decido sentarme lejos, seguramente no querrá verme en un buen rato. Lo siento por ella, pero así son las cosas. Ojalá tenga suerte.

Los demás tributos van llegando y ocupando los asientos vacíos. Me entretengo mirando la estancia, que tiene pintados en las paredes los emblemas de cada distrito, y en el centro, mucho más grande, el del Capitolio. Cómo les gusta la ostentación.

Llaman a la chica del Uno. Me dedica una mirada envenenada antes de salir. En fin, parece que tengo más papeletas que antes hacia una muerte temprana.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado y me sobresalto, porque no lo he escuchado llegar. Es Caden.

—Syros.

Se queda en silencio después de llamarme. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos y su cercanía me pone nervioso. Debería apartarme, pero por alguna razón mis músculos no responden.

—Syros —repite—. No destaques en el entrenamiento. Mis aliados quieren perseguir en el baño de sangre a tributos con puntuación alta. Y ya has enfadado suficiente a Ruby como para darle una razón más para que te mate.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Además, qué sé yo si estás tendiéndome una trampa.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras.

Vuelve a callarse. Se dedica a mirar mi cara. Veo cómo observa mi barbilla, mi nariz, mis cejas. Siento calor cuando se detiene más segundos de la cuenta en mis labios. Su aliento casi roza mi cara cuando se aparta de pronto.

—Syros… ten cuidado.

Trago saliva al verle marchar. Escucho que sus aliados le preguntan qué hacía y él les responde que estaba dejándome claro que el incidente de ayer no puede repetirse, que me ande con cuidado en la Arena. Los cuatro se ríen, pero Caden no.

Cuando lo llaman, pasa cerca de mí. Sus ojos claros se encuentran con los míos. Y sé que tengo que creerle.

**Caden Zircon**

Syros me hizo caso. O eso o sus habilidades para impresionar a los Vigilantes son limitadas. Ha sacado un cinco, lo cual ha quedado pronto eclipsado por los tributos con sietes del Ocho y otros con puntuaciones más altas que la suya.

—Qué pena —me dijo Ruby anoche—. Le tenía ganas a ese chico. Bueno, más adelante.

Me alivió escuchar aquello. Después me paré a pensar en que tarde o temprano llegará ese momento: él morirá.

Apenas he dormido. Otra vez he soñado con sus ojos, solo que ahora los tenía muy cerca. En uno de los sueños, él acarició mi mejilla y me he despertado con el corazón desbocado y mucho calor. No entiendo qué me está pasando.

Todo el día de ayer estuve pensando en él. Cuando Ruby se marchó, aproveché para aconsejarle que no destacara. Fue un impulso. Antes de pararme a pensarlo, ya me había sentado a su lado y no podía dar marcha atrás. Me miró de una forma tan extraña… No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza.

—¡Caden! —me llama mi estilista—. Venga, que van a empezar las entrevistas. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Reacciono y voy hacia donde me mandan. Ruby se entretiene alardeando de su vestido y Roland finge estar interesado para poder mirar toda la carne que tiene a la vista. Hasta Saevin, que es tan apático, se da un buen festín visual. Y varios tributos también. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no me llama la atención su cuerpo?

Intento imaginarme acariciándole la espalda, que lleva al descubierto, pero no me apetece. Y Ruby es sustituida en mi cabeza por otra persona.

Syros.

Está solo a un par de metros a mi derecha. El traje que le han puesto le queda muy bien, es tan oscuro como su pelo y sus ojos. Niego con la cabeza para mí mismo. Temis se ríe, no sé cuánto rato lleva a mi lado.

—Así que te van los flacuchos… —me susurra.

—¿Qué dices?

—He visto cómo miras al chico. A mí me gustan más los hombres fuertes, pero reconozco que ese aire misterioso que tiene es atractivo.

—Temis, estás confundiéndote…

—Tranquilo —me interrumpe, riendo—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Me guiña un ojo y se acerca a los demás. Me deja más confundido de lo que ya estaba. ¿Y si tiene razón?

Me obligo, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me queda, a no mirarlo. Si Temis se ha dado cuenta, quizá las cámaras también capten cosas que no me interesan. Si el resto de mis aliados se entera… estaría en problemas. Ambos lo estaríamos.

Un momento, ¿estoy reconociendo algo?

Me siento tan desconcertado que no presto atención a la entrevista de Ruby. Cuando Caesar Flickerman me llama no recuerdo ninguna de las indicaciones que me han dado acerca de la actitud que debo tener.

—Dime, Caden, ¿qué se siente al alcanzar tu meta de ser Voluntario?

—Pues… —No sé qué decir. Esto nunca ha sido lo que he querido. Pero no puedo soltarlo aquí, delante de todo Panem—. No podría decírtelo.

—¡Ay! Qué poco hablador eres. Venga, cuéntanos algo de ti. Algún secreto. Prometemos guardarlo, ¿verdad?

El público grita. Yo trago saliva. No sé qué decir y empiezan a sudarme las manos.

—Mi color favorito es el negro.

No sé qué me lleva a decir eso. Solo he pensado en Syros. La gente se ríe, aunque yo no encuentro la gracia, y me atrevo a echar un vistazo rápido a los tributos. Él me está mirando fijamente. Por primera vez, parece que sus ojos me sonríen.

Y eso hace que, sin querer, yo sonría.

—¡Me parto contigo, Caden! —dice Caesar, riendo.

El zumbido suena y yo me levanto. Todavía con el rastro de la sonrisa en la cara.

Oreta usa la estrategia de ser seria y centrada en que quiere ganar, Roland la de intimidar. Bueno, no podría llamarlo estrategia del todo, porque realmente son así. La chica del Tres tiembla durante casi toda la entrevista. Escucho a Ruby reírse de ella y por alguna razón me siento sucio.

Entonces, Syros sube al escenario.

Ante los focos, se nota la ligera capa de maquillaje que le han puesto para cubrir sus ojeras y su palidez. Lo sé porque ayer estuve muy cerca de su piel. Pude ver cada detalle.

—Dinos, Syros, ¿hay alguna chica que te interese? ¿Una novia que espera tu regreso?

Mi corazón parece ralentizarse, no sé por qué me pone tan ansioso esa respuesta. O no quiero saberlo.

Él arquea las cejas, como si la pregunta fuera absurda. Se mantiene muy recto, con una pierna apoyada en la otra y los dedos entrelazados. Relajado, distante, misterioso. Si yo fuera capitolino, le patrocinaría al instante. Siempre parece que tiene muchas cosas escondidas, cosas que pagaría por saber.

Niega con la cabeza como toda respuesta. El público se queja.

—Qué enigmático —le reprende Caesar—. Háblanos de tu familia un poco. En tu Cosecha se ve al fondo a una pareja bastante afectada.

Syros parece impasible, pero sé que finge. No sabría decir la razón, quizá es por lo blancos que se han puesto sus nudillos, por la vena que se le ha marcado en el trozo de cuello que su pelo largo deja ver, o simplemente porque lo he estado observando a todas horas los últimos días.

—No hay mucho que decir.

—Venga, chico, cuéntanos algo.

—Ya no vivía con mis padres.

—¿Tan jovencito? ¡Qué independiente! ¿Fueron a despedirse de ti?

—Mi madre sí.

—¿Y de qué hablasteis?

Creo que ya se está hartando de la entrevista. Debe estar a punto de acabar. Resopla y se gira hacia una cámara. La mira fijamente, sin vergüenza o timidez, con mucha intensidad. Se me seca lo boca.

—Hay algo que olvidé pedirle. Mamá, dile a Dee de mi parte que siempre persiga sus sueños. Es la única manera de vivir de verdad.

Un zumbido anuncia el final de la entrevista. Yo me quedo dándole vueltas a quién es Dee y a su consejo. ¿Alguna vez he tenido un sueño? Desde luego ser Voluntario no es uno.

**Syros Binary**

Mis latidos parecen adaptarse al sonido de la cuenta atrás. Cada número que cambia, es un segundo menos de camino hacia el matadero. Veintitrés personas más miran fijamente la Cornucopia. Y solo podrá quedar uno en pie cuando todo acabe.

¿Cómo puede ser el mundo así?

A nuestro alrededor apenas hay suelo seco, todo está empantanado y los árboles hunden sus raíces en agua. El cielo es gris, amenaza lluvia. Como si no estuviera todo suficientemente mojado. Predomina el marrón, en el agua y hasta en la vegetación. Nunca me ha gustado ese color.

La cuenta atrás acaba. Todos saltamos a la vez. Las salpicaduras y los gritos me llenan los oídos.

Corro hacia la Cornucopia, que está un poco más elevada para permanecer seca. Me resbalo en la pequeña ladera que lleva a su entrada y los pies se me hunden en el barro. Tengo que ir a gatas para llegar arriba.

No soy el primero, pero parece que he sido rápido. Cojo una mochila y me dejo caer por la pequeña pendiente. Es mala idea, el agua me llega hasta la ropa interior. Aunque no es momento para pensar en ello.

El marrón se tiñe de rojo muy rápido. Y huyo porque no quiero contribuir a eso.

Cuando consigo ponerme en pie, me doy cuenta de que dos profesionales vienen a por mí. La chica del Uno, que ya tiene las manos llenas de sangre, y Caden. Él está más lejos pero es mucho más rápido que ella. Si no me doy prisa, me dará alcance.

Me alejo de la batalla, perdiéndome entre los árboles y buscando una zona donde los haya más juntos. De reojo veo cómo matan a los tributos del Once y cómo Data huye en otra dirección. No sé si desear que se salve, ganar unas horas de vida le dará minutos largos de sufrimiento. No está hecha para los Juegos. Aunque ninguno lo estamos. Menos el grandullón que sigue pisándome los talones.

Por más que corro, no consigo aumentar la distancia entre Caden y yo. De la profesional del Uno no hay rastro, debe haberse quedado en la zona de la Cornucopia. Me mezclo entre la vegetación y llego a un sitio donde el agua está a la altura de mi ombligo en lugar de por los tobillos, como antes. Tropiezo con algo pero sigo intentando avanzar, agitando piernas y brazos. No sé nadar, pero es lo que he visto hacer a otros tributos en anteriores ediciones de los Juegos.

De pronto, algo me cae encima y me hundo. Trago de este líquido marrón, que debe ser más barro que agua.

Unas manos me sacan y veo que lo que tengo encima es un chico. A Caden.

Me mira fijamente. Me pone en pie y acerca su cara a la mía. No sé entender su expresión, pero por alguna extraña razón no tengo miedo. Y me sorprendo pensando que, si debo morir, mejor que sea en sus manos. Al menos él no mira a los demás tributos como si fueran presas.

Pero, en vez de eso, me suelta. Sostiene mejor su hacha y acerca el filo a su brazo. Con delicadeza, se hace varias heridas que pronto empiezan a sangrar.

No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Oigo gritos que se van acercando. Alguien lo llama. Alguno de los otros profesionales.

Me agarra de la nuca y hace que me agache. Su nariz queda a un par de centímetros de la mía.

—Escóndete —susurra, entre dientes.

Me suelta de golpe y empieza a correr hacia las voces. Después de unos segundos, consigo reaccionar. No es hasta que encuentro un hueco embarrado en el que ocultarme, cuando me dedico a pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Caden me ha salvado la vida.

**Caden Zircon**

No sé qué estoy haciendo.

Saevin desinfecta las heridas que yo mismo me he hecho. Mientras tanto, Roland y Ruby hacen recuento de los tributos caídos.

—No puedo creer que el larguirucho se te haya escapado —masculla Oreta. Con el ceño fruncido parece un hombre, más de lo normal.

—Ya te lo he dicho —repito—. Me choqué contra unas ramas en una parte donde había más agua y corriente. Aprovechó eso para huir.

Los ojos de Temis se clavan en los míos. Sé que ella sabe la verdad. Sabe que Syros, de alguna manera, me importa. De una manera que ni yo mismo entiendo. Pero no ha dicho nada.

—Seguro que ha dejado sus huellas, dinos dónde era y lo perseguimos —dice Roland.

—Es una tontería dejar otra vez la Cornucopia sin vigilancia solo por un chico. Ya aparecerá. No es una amenaza.

Me alegra de que no puedan leer mi mente. Si supieran lo nervioso que me pongo cada vez que hablan de matarlo… No lo entiendo. No me entiendo.

Cuando empezó el baño de sangre, corrí a por un hacha y no fue hasta que la tuve que me paré a mirar a mi alrededor. Ayudé a Saevin a subir la cuesta embarrada y vi que Ruby mataba al objetivo que se había marcado: el chico del Cinco al que le pusieron un siete. Sus ojos se clavaron en un punto y seguí su mirada. Destacando entre ese frenesí de personas, estaba Syros. Con su pelo oscuro y su cuerpo esbelto. Había caído todavía dentro de la zona de la Cornucopia y tardó unos preciosos segundos en levantarse.

No tenía que mirar a Ruby para saber el gesto asesino que tenía.

Así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Ignoré el objetivo que mis aliados me habían asignado, ni siquiera sé dónde estaban los tributos del Ocho. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no dejaría que Ruby le hiciera nada a Syros. Así que la adelanté reclamando al chico como mi objetivo y mi compañera se paró al no poder seguir mi ritmo. No he corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida.

Lo perseguí durante un rato largo, haciendo que se alejara de la zona del baño. Después lo derribé, para que parase de montar escándalo, y me hice heridas para que creyeran lo de que me había enredado en unas plantas.

Creo que todos piensan que soy un poco inútil, pero no se han dado cuenta del engaño. Solo Temis me mira fijamente.

Intento no estar a solas con ella y lo consigo durante el día. Pero por la noche, justo cuando empieza el himno y enseñan a los tributos caídos, se sienta a mi lado. Su cadera se pega a mí, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y noto su aliento en la oreja. Debería sentirme nervioso por la cercanía, pero no. Esto no se parece ni de lejos a lo que he sentido las dos veces que he tenido a Syros a unos centímetros.

—No podrás protegerlo siempre —me susurra.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Recuerda que solo uno quedará con vida. Y no puedes cuidar de ti mismo mientras te preocupas por otro.

Aprieto los labios. No aparto los ojos del cielo hasta que no acaba todo. Después la miro fijamente unos instantes, antes de ponerme en pie y meterme en la Cornucopia.

—Haced vosotros la primera guardia. Buenas noches.

**Syros Binary**

Tengo hambre. He podido comer algunas raíces que no tenían tanta mala pinta, pero no me he atrevido a tomar demasiadas por si eran malas. Y, a quién quiero engañar, porque sabían a mil demonios. Supongo que en unas horas quizá tendré menos reparos en el sabor.

Después de pasar todo el día en aquel agujero, decidí que no podía quedarme allí para siempre. Así que estuve muchas horas a oscuras avanzando entre el barro y las plantas. Casi lo prefería, porque no veía de dónde provenían los ruidos raros que escuchaba. No sé si eran fieras u otros tributos, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Hubo un par de cañonazos de madrugada, pero nada más.

También tengo sueño, llevo más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Y frío, los dedos de los pies se me han entumecido de llevar el calzado húmedo. He pasado por algunas zonas más elevadas pero por alguna razón me parecen muy peligrosas. Seguro que hay muchos tributos ahí, deseando que se les seque la ropa.

Por el día, los ruidos son igual de aterradores pero instintivamente busco el origen. Mi madre siempre me decía: «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente». Empiezo a entenderlo.

Cuando oigo voces, en una zona en la que el agua me llega a las rodillas, me paro de golpe. Me agacho con cuidado, para no hacer ruido, y me dedico a escuchar.

Entonces la veo. Es Lisle, la chica del Ocho que me ofreció alianza.

Está moviéndose de forma rara por el agua. Entiendo lo que pasa cuando levanta un cuchillo y lo clava en algo que está sumergido. Saca una rana. Nunca me han gustado los anfibios con esa piel viscosa, ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza que puedan ser comida, pero en estas circunstancias me parece un manjar. No me da tiempo a pensar si esconderme o hablarle, porque de pronto algo me rodea el cuello y tengo que arrodillarme para que no me asfixie.

Es Bobbin, el pequeño del Ocho. Ha cogido una rama bastante flexible para ahogarme con ella. Es ridículo lo fácil que me resulta escapar de su agarre. Debería contratacar, pero los segundos pasan y yo sigo en pie, mirando al niño.

—Lisle, tranquila —dice, y me doy cuenta de que ella se ha acercado y tiene el cuchillo a centímetros de mi espalda—. Creo que Syros se ha replanteado lo de aliarse con nosotros.

¿Tengo opción de negarme? Supongo que no. Además, así podría dormir mientras alguien monta guardia. Mi encontronazo con Caden ha servido para que me replantee muchas cosas. Cosas que siempre di por hecho.

—Acepto la alianza. Con la condición de que sea algo temporal. Llegado el momento, cada uno se irá por su camino.

—Por supuesto.

Le tiendo la mano a Bobbin para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Lisle me sonríe.

Me llevan unos metros hacia el norte, lo sé por la posición del sol. Llegamos a una zona con árboles más frondosos y pegados. En uno de ellos, que tiene la copa baja, han encontrado refugio. Desde abajo solo se aprecia que hay alguien si te fijas muy bien y además es difícil subir. Han pasado un día allí resguardados y solo han salido para cazar ranas. Lisle es instintiva, puede prever los movimientos de los demás, así que se le da bien. Y Bobbin tiene buen ojo para los detalles, por eso ha encontrado un escondite tan útil y lo ha sabido ocultar mejor de forma natural.

No me parece buena idea comer las ranas crudas. Lo han hecho antes porque no consiguen encender el fuego. Claro, casi toda la madera está húmeda.

Los convenzo para ir a una zona elevada. Bobbin se encarga de vigilar desde un árbol, Lisle se esconde en unos arbustos en la dirección contraria. Y yo recojo madera seca. Por lo que aprendí en el entrenamiento, cojo algo de hojarasca y froto un palo duro contra uno más blando. No consigo nada, así que se me ocurre usar el cordón de mi zapato para hacer un pequeño arco rudimentario y con él frotar más rápido la madera. No salen llamas, pero sí brasas, así que abro las ranas y las cocino. Sabrán a ceniza, pero al menos habrá menos posibilidades de que muramos intoxicados.

Tiro barro para apagar las brasas. Me quito la chaqueta, le doy la vuelta y hago un nudo en el extremo de la manga derecha. Meto ahí la comida y la sostengo en alto mientras volvemos a nuestro escondite.

No ha sido la mejor comida de mi vida, pero cuando me acurruco para dormir me siento satisfecho. Antes de caer inconsciente, pienso en Caden. Llevo todo el día intentando no dedicarle más pensamientos de lo debido. Y eso solo ha conseguido que sea lo único que tengo en la cabeza.

No sé por qué me ha salvado. No sé por qué pienso en la sensación que tuve cuando acercó su cara a la mía. Estoy hecho un lío.

**Caden Zircon**

No quiero hacer esto.

Ruby me mira fijamente, con una ceja levantada. Le devuelvo el gesto con indiferencia.

—¿Qué? —susurro.

—Pareces disgustado.

—¿Desde cuándo me conoces como para saber cómo me siento?

—No falles otra vez, Caden.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Solo un poco, lo suficiente para no responder. Suele darme igual lo que opinen los demás y es difícil que pierda los nervios. Pero cuando pasa… no sé controlarme. Quizá precisamente por el hecho de guardarme siempre las cosas.

Ahí están. La chica del Tres y la del Seis. Hablan muy bajo, como si eso fuera a servir de algo. Avanzan despacio entre el barro. En cuanto las miro a los ojos, sé que no saldrán de esta.

Saevin levanta el brazo y hace un movimiento rápido y perfecto. La lanza que sostenía sale disparada hasta el cuello de la chica del Seis. Su compañera se queda aún más pálida de lo que es y mira a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Es la viva imagen del pánico.

Siento los ojos de Ruby clavados en mí. Me pongo en pie. Me han preparado toda mi vida para esto.

La derribo. La chica se debate débilmente, soltando lágrimas y jadeos. Oigo a Roland y Oreta reírse. Y me siento asqueado de mí mismo.

¿Por qué me parece tan horroroso que dañen a Syros? ¿Por qué no iba a pasar lo mismo con cualquier otro tributo? Son personas. Tienen familias esperando un milagro, amigos con los que han compartido risas, personas a las que han amado o podrían llegar a amar.

No puedo. No seré capaz de apagar estos ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Syros. No tengo derecho a hacerlo.

De pronto, un tridente atraviesa la espalda de la chica del Tres y tengo que apartarme para no salir herido. Los ojos claros de Temis me miran con seriedad antes de girarse a los demás. Se ríe.

—¡Lo siento! No lo he podido evitar. A Caden le gusta crear tensión pero a mí me aburre.

—¡Habíamos quedado en que tenía que demostrar que es un verdadero profesional! —se queja Oreta—. ¡Es el único que no ha matado a nadie!

—Perdón, perdón.

Soy consciente de que Temis ha vuelto a cubrirme las espaldas. Por la mirada que me echa Saevin, sospecha algo. Pero no me dice nada.

Miro a mis cinco aliados y siento que no encajo. ¿Puedo considerarlos personas? Quitan vidas sin sentir remordimientos. Lo más probable es que hayan venido por voluntad propia, por buscar gloria… Trato de justificarme, pero soy igual que ellos. Vine convencido de matar, aunque solo fuera por los deseos de mis padres. Si no estuviera Syros aquí, quizá nunca me habría replanteado lo que está bien y lo que no.

No sé cómo pude estar tan ciego. Siento náuseas.

Volvemos a la Cornucopia. Se ponen a comer y yo me mantengo apartado, con los ojos clavados en los árboles que nos rodean. Entre todo este fango, agua y vegetación marrón, hay muchos niños y adolescentes que luchar por sobrevivir, aunque no sienten que tengan posibilidades.

Empiezo a pensar que yo tampoco las tengo.

Temis y Saevin se me acercan para traerme un poco de comida.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí? —me pregunta él.

—Estoy vigilando…

—No. Me refiero a por qué has venido a los Juegos.

Lo sabía. Estoy delatando que no tengo madera de profesional. Que no tengo ansias de sangre.

—Busco gloria. Recuperar la que tuvo mi familia.

—Ya. —En su mirada está claro lo que calla, sabe que no ha sido por gusto todo esto—. Yo tengo una madre a la que honrar también.

—Y yo alguien de quien vengarme —masculla Temis entre dientes.

La miramos a la vez, pero no dice nada más. Cuando se alejan de nuevo, me siento extraño. Quizá los he juzgado demasiado rápido. No sé qué los ha traído aquí. Y ellos dos no parecen tan sanguinarios como los demás.

Pero han matado. Y volverán a hacerlo. Yo no sé si me veo capaz.

**Syros Binary**

—Me preocupa. Creo que tiene fiebre. Y estar mojado todo el rato no ayuda.

Miro a Bobbin. Lisle tiene razón, ha tenido mejor aspecto. Su cara está muy roja y le caen de la frente gotas de sudor. No hace tanto calor. Y, además, tiembla un poco.

Anoche bajó mucho la temperatura así que lo pasamos mal. A pesar de las frondosas ramas del árbol donde nos cobijamos, el aire helado se colaba hasta nuestros huesos. Si soy sincero, esa fue mi menor preocupación. Pasé mis horas de guardia pensando y pensando. En Caden, ese profesional que no sé qué pretende. En Data, ayer pude ver su rostro en el cielo. En mi familia, preguntándome si me echarán de menos.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —pregunto.

—No creo que tengamos muchos patrocinadores.

—Ya.

—Pero necesitamos medicina. Y por aquí no he visto ninguna de las plantas de las que aprendí en el entrenamiento. Así que, ¿dónde hay seguro medicamentos?

—No sé si entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. O, mejor dicho, no creo que puedas estar refiriéndote a eso.

Me mira en silencio. Esta chica es idiota o una suicida.

—No voy a ir de cabeza a la Cornucopia. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Se podría morir…

—Despierta, Lisle. Si no es ahora, será más adelante. Y, en caso de que sobreviva, la razón será que tú ya habrás caído. ¿No lo entiendes? Por eso no quería hacer ninguna alianza.

—No dejaré que muera si puedo evitarlo. Me ha contado que tiene una hermana mayor y yo tengo uno pequeño. Si esto fuera de otra manera, me gustaría que su hermana se arriesgara por el mío. ¿No tienes algún hermano?

Bajo la cabeza y aprieto los dientes. No quiero pensar en ello. Dee no puede ir a los Juegos del Hambre, por una cuestión de estadística es muy complicado que salgan cosechados dos niños de la misma familia. Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad…

De todas formas, no podemos llegar a la Cornucopia tan tranquilos. Hay seis profesionales (aunque por alguna razón me duele pensar en Caden con ese sobrenombre) armados hasta los dientes y deseosos de matar. Lo mejor será llevarles a alguna trampa.

—Está bien. Pero no iremos a lo loco. Tengo un plan.

No quiero reconocérmelo ni a mí mismo, pero me emociona la idea de volver a ver a Caden. Aunque solo sea durante el último minuto de la vida de alguno de los dos.

**Caden Zircon**

Me asusta el grito ansioso que suelta Ruby de pronto. Copio la acción de los demás y me pongo en pie. Entonces veo lo mismo que mi compañera.

Ahí, a poco más de veinte metros, en el borde de los árboles, está Syros.

Me mira un instante fijamente. Hay algo en sus ojos que me inquieta. Está preocupado, ansioso. Bueno, como para no estarlo. Hay cinco profesionales mirándolo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunta Temis.

—Vendría a vigilarnos, pero lo hemos pillado. ¡A por él! —grita Roland, yendo hacia Syros.

Ruby y Oreta salen corriendo con él. Noto mis latidos en los oídos, como si la sangre me subiera a la cabeza. Ese chico con la mirada oscura que me ha perseguido día y noche parece estar dando sus últimas zancadas. Pude librarlo de Ruby, pero no sé qué haré ahora.

—Es tu momento de elegir —me dice Temis, Saevin asiente con la cabeza—. Deberías dejarlo ir, sino sufrirás más.

Son sus palabras lo que me hace reaccionar. Salto con todas mis fuerzas y aprovecho el impulso para correr y correr lo más rápido que puedo. Poco a poco voy alcanzando a mis aliados, hemos llegado a lo que parece un sendero, porque los árboles están muy juntos a los lados. Hay huellas frescas en el lodo y se guían gracias a eso. Syros no puede estar mucho más adelante.

No, por favor. Que no muera. Por favor, por favor.

De pronto, siento un golpe en el lado derecho y me estampo contra el tronco de un árbol. No me da tiempo a reaccionar, siento empujones para que me ponga en pie y me esconda entre la vegetación.

Es él. Son esos ojos negros.

No dice nada y yo tampoco. Solo nos observamos. Después, echa un vistazo hacia la dirección por la que se han ido los otros tres y lo imito. Miro a tiempo para ver a Roland y Ruby tropezando con algo y quedando hundidos por entero. No les da tiempo a levantarse, se escucha crujir a unas ramas y les caen encima un montón de piedras.

Antes de que suenen los dos cañonazos, sé que no volverán a ponerse en pie.

Oreta chilla y corre de vuelta hacia la Cornucopia. Cubro a Syros con mi cuerpo pero estamos lo suficientemente bien escondidos como para que no nos vea, o quizá es que está demasiado asustada.

Cuando parece que el peligro ha pasado, me aparto de él. Muy despacio. Porque en realidad me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

—Caden —susurra.

Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien.

**Syros Binary**

Lisle vuelve por fin a nuestro escondite. Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver a Caden aquí y creo que por un momento piensa que los profesionales nos tienen capturados.

El plan ha salido muy bien. Encontré el primer día un agujero bastante profundo cerca de la Cornucopia, casi caí en él. Así que se me ocurrió un plan: atamos unas cuantas ramas elásticas y creamos una cuerda rudimentaria pero útil con la que hacer tropezar a los profesionales. Los más difícil fue hacer una especie de red para sostener las piedras y subirlas hasta ahí. Hemos pasado muchas horas con ello Lisle y yo. Pero al final ha resultado. Y, mientras yo hacía de cebo y desviaba la atención, ella entró en la Cornucopia a por medicina.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Miro a Caden. No parece intimidado por el grito ni por el cuchillo que apunta a su cuello. Supongo que en un par de movimientos podría desarmarla y quitarle la vida.

—No podía dejar que cayera en la trampa, me salvó la vida y estaba en deuda —explico.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No podemos confiar en él!

—Lo sé.

Él pone gesto de dolor. Yo me arrastro hasta donde está Bobbin y le doy la mano. Después vuelvo a prestar atención a Lisle.

—Ha llegado el momento de separarnos —digo, sonriendo—. Que tengáis suerte. Vamos, Caden.

Parece sorprendido. Me sigue, en silencio. Les dedica una mirada a mis exaliados y ellos me miran con una mezcla de decepción y agradecimiento. Al menos he hecho que consiguieran medicina, quizá he salvado sus vidas por un rato.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo durante al menos una hora. El cielo ya está oscureciendo y buscamos cobijo entre unos árboles de terreno elevado. Sigue sin parecerme seguro, pero ahora hay tres profesionales menos de los que preocuparme. Y uno de ellos está a mi lado, con el hacha en la mano.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, cuando acaba el himno. Quedamos nueve tributos.

—He pagado mi deuda.

—Eso no requiere dejar tu alianza por mí.

—Has hecho lo mismo. No has vuelto a la Cornucopia.

—Ya, pero yo sé por qué.

Cruzo los brazos bajo mi cabeza. Siento sus ojos claros clavados en mí, pero sé que si lo miro me distraerá.

—Yo también me pregunto por qué lo he hecho. Tú pareces tenerlo claro.

—Antes no —dice, suspirando—. Actué por instinto. Pero ahora sí sé por qué te salvé y por qué sigo protegiéndote.

Me recorre un calor extraño cuando escucho la última palabra. Jamás, en toda mi vida, me he sentido protegido. Hasta ahora. Es curioso que haya tenido que venir a los Juegos del Hambre para sentirme así.

Cierro los ojos, adormilado.

—Despiértame en unas horas para hacer guardia —pido.

Él pega su pierna a la mía, con la excusa de darnos calor. No sé qué me depararán los próximos días, pero podría acostumbrarme a la cercanía de Caden.

**Caden Zircon**

Ha empezado a llover. El nivel del agua está subiendo y de no haber parado en una zona de terreno elevado, tal vez nos habría costado escapar de la repentina corriente. Me he quitado la chaqueta y la he puesto sobre el torso y cabeza de Syros, intentando que se moje lo menos posible.

Cuando se despierta, parece confuso. Mira alrededor, usando la mano de visera para que las gotas no le caigan en los ojos. Después se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Caden? —me llama, con voz ronca.

—¿Sí?

—Ponte la chaqueta. Vas a coger una pulmonía.

Obedezco. Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar pero no tiene fuerza suficiente, acabo ejerciendo yo más. Tarda más de lo normal en soltarme y yo siento calor a pesar del frío que hace.

—Deberíamos buscar refugio —digo.

—No creo que haya ningún lugar donde no se filtre el agua.

—Vi una pared rocosa desde la Cornucopia. Podríamos probar, igual hay alguna cueva o saliente para guarecernos.

—¿Hacia dónde estaba?

—La verdad… no sabría decirte.

Se ríe ligeramente. Se estira y estudia el cielo. Está lleno de nubes así que es imposible orientarse usando el sol. Levanta un brazo y señala detrás de nosotros.

—Ahí está la Cornucopia. ¿Recuerdas la posición de sol cuando viste la pared?

—Creo que estaba amaneciendo y tenía el sol a mi derecha.

—Bien, entonces debe estar al norte.

Empieza a mirar los árboles y yo me limito a seguirlo mientras vigilo a nuestro alrededor. Con esta lluvia no se ve casi a más de unos metros y lo único que se oye es el flujo ininterrumpido de agua.

—Por ahí es el norte —dice, empezando a caminar en una dirección.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los árboles en general tienen más ramas en el lado sur y el musgo crece más en el lado norte. Lo aprendí en el entrenamiento.

—Yo no hice demasiado caso a las técnicas de supervivencia.

—Es de lo que siempre pecáis los profesionales.

No lo dice con maldad, pero hay resentimiento en la última palabra. Me siento raro. En parte avergonzado por pertenecer a ese grupo y en parte dolido porque todo lo que ya he hecho por él no sirva para que deje de meterme en ese saco. Syros debe darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor, porque me mira de reojo. No dice nada y yo tampoco. Simplemente seguimos caminando, saltando entre el barro y tratando de no hundirnos. De vez en cuando comprobamos la dirección.

La cercanía que hemos experimentado desde que me salvó de la trampa, ya no está. Caminamos a un par de metros de distancia. Solo me acerco de vez en cuando para ayudarle a avanzar o él para guiarme si ve que me desvío.

No me gusta esta sensación. Es como si de pronto nos hubiéramos dado cuenta del abismo que nos separa. Puede que algo nos una, pero nuestras diferencias quizá pesan demasiado.

Le doy vueltas a ello durante lo que parecen horas, hasta que un grito tras de mí me hace girarme.

Syros está intentando mantenerse a flote, pero la corriente le arrastra. No creo que sepa nadar. Y eso no es lo peor. Hay algo acercándose a él.

—¡Syros! —grito, olvidando la prudencia.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y le sujeto del codo para tirar de él. Queda con el torso en una pendiente más elevada y agarrado a las ramas de un árbol. Sin pensar lo que hago, salto sobre lo que sea que está a punto de alcanzarle. Tiene la piel dura y rugosa, una mandíbula gigantesca y es mucho más grande que yo.

—¡Caden! —me llama Syros, pero no puedo darme la vuelta, espero que ya se haya puesto a salvo—. ¡Es un cocodrilo! ¡Suéltalo!

—¡Márchate! ¡Corre!

Como puedo, levanto el brazo derecho, donde sostengo el hacha. Me encaramo más al animal y subo a su espalda. Apunto al final de su cabeza y hundo el filo de mi arma. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Sale una sangre negra y apestosa. Esto no era un cocodrilo normal, era un muto. Me aparto corriendo por si es venenoso.

No me da tiempo a celebrar la victoria. Una flecha pasa cerca de mi oreja y otra me hace una herida en el hombro. Grito de dolor. Parpadeo, buscando a mi atacante.

Oreta me mira con rabia mientras me apunta al corazón.

**Syros Binary**

Lo único que puedo pensar es una palabra.

No. No. Mil veces no.

Caden no puede morir así, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar aquí, no sacrificándose por mí.

Así que corro hasta que todos mis músculos parecen gritar de dolor. Sin saber lo que hago, salto hacia la profesional del Dos que está demasiado centrada en él como para darse cuenta. Una flecha me roza la barbilla y siento el escozor de la herida, pero no dejo que me frene. Caigo sobre la chica, con el cuchillo por delante.

No siento nada cuando le atravieso el cuello. No me da asco su sangre. No me dan pena sus ojos sin vida. Solo lo lamento por las personas que la querían y ahora deben sufrir su pérdida.

Estoy extrañamente tranquilo cuando me levanto. Caden se ha quedado en el sitio, como si fuera de piedra. Con el cadáver del muto cocodrilo medio flotando a un metro, con una mano en la herida del hombro, que por suerte no parece grave.

—Syros —me llama, mientras mira por encima de los árboles—, ahí está la pared rocosa.

Me alcanza mientras limpio el cuchillo. Caminamos a paso tranquilo entre los troncos, que se van separando más conforme nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Era verdad, estamos al pie de una especie de pequeño desfiladero, debe ser el final de la Arena. Caminamos a su alrededor hasta que damos con un pequeño saliente. El suelo debajo está casi seco, aunque da igual porque no creo que volvamos a secarnos nunca, ni a poder quitarnos el barro que ya debe ser parte de nuestra piel.

Caden se sienta a mi lado, con su brazo pegado al mío.

Lo miro. Me mira. Y es entonces, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, que algo se despierta.

Lo beso. Con furia, con desesperación. Porque no entiendo qué es lo que me hace sentir, no sé por qué tengo esa necesidad de tocarlo, pero no puedo resistirlo.

Y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Casi nos hacemos daño.

Es lo más poderoso que he sentido en mi vida. Y volvería a pasar por una y mil torturas con tal de poder besarlo de nuevo.

**Caden Zircon**

Jadeo, intentando no escupir sangre. Apoyo la espalda contra la gran pared de piedra, que solo tiene unos metros de alto pero que se extiende hasta el horizonte. Temis y Saevin respiran entrecortadamente.

Nos encontraron cuando llevábamos un día en nuestro saliente. Apenas comimos algunas plantas y no conseguimos encender fuego, porque la lluvia no paraba. Pero estaba extrañamente feliz, me sentía pleno. Y saboreé cada segundo a sabiendas de que nos quedaban pocos juntos.

Ambos estábamos heridos. Mi hombro empeoró, el corte de su barbilla se infectó, pero nada importaba. Le dije, antes de quedarnos dormidos, con su aliento cerca de mi oído, que no quería ganar. Él solo sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Cuando Temis y Saevin, los profesionales restantes, nos encontraron, sabíamos que no teníamos fuerzas para luchar. Escapamos durante unas horas, pero al final el cansancio, o quizá la fiebre, nos venció.

Y aquí estamos. Yo con una herida en la garganta y otra en la pierna, él con el estómago abierto. Y nuestros asesinos mirándonos con una mezcla de decisión y lástima.

Pienso en lo que dijo Syros. No merece la pena vivir si no tienes sueños que perseguir. Y yo volvería a pasar por esto una y mil veces con tal de que acabe igual. Porque no merecería la pena una vida en la que no lo hubiera conocido. Él es el sueño que nunca llegué a poder imaginar. Me abrió los ojos, me enseñó a comprender el mundo, me hizo ser yo mismo.

Giro la cabeza para mirarlo. Se sostiene la herida sangrante del estómago. Sus ojos oscuros están clavados en mí. Leo en ellos un mar de emociones, pero prevalece la paz. Creo que ambos podremos irnos tranquilos, sabiendo que nos encontramos en el camino. Es cierto, merece la pena sufrir lo que sea con tal de vivir estos segundos tan plenos.

Levanta una mano y yo entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Nos seguimos mirando por eternidades enteras, o puede que solo segundos, pero eso no importa. Veo la crudeza de la vida y también lo mucho que puede llegar a brillar. Soy feliz, completa y absolutamente. Y sé que él también.

Su mirada negra parece expandirse hasta que solo veo ese color. Si no podemos compartir una vida, al menos moriremos juntos.

.

* * *

><p>Querida Alpha, espero que este fic haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Todas tus opciones me parecían interesantes, pero al leer la de dos chicos que se enamoran en la Arena quedé enganchada. Syros y Caden aparecieron en mi cabeza y tenía que escribir su historia. He disfrutado muchísimo y espero que tú (y todo el que lo lea) también. Además, escribirte el regalo era un gran incentivo porque te tengo mucho cariño. ¡Felices fiestas, que comas mucho turrón y desenvuelvas muchos regalos!<p>

**¡Gracias a todas/os por participar en el Intercambio Navideño! ¡Espero que el foro El diente de león siga creciendo!**

**¡Feliz Navidad! :D**


End file.
